More than just dinner
by shirteater
Summary: The Normandy crew gets some shore leave after defeating the ruthless Collectors. How will Shepard's two new team members spend their shore leave? Group sex, double penetration, lemon, etc. femShep/Nihlus Garrus/OC All characters in this story are owned by Bioware except my OC. Story is strictly for the fun of it. I make no profit off this story.


**Note: The story is a kink meme that includes rough group sex. If F/F, M/F, or M/F/M/F is not your type of thing to read, then don't read! Also, the "-...-" are supposed to be thoughts.**

After the collector base was destroyed, Shepard thought that her crew deserved to have a nice, long, and relaxing shore leave. Shepard's intentions for this shore leave were genuine, but she also wanted to use this as a chance to spend some alone time with her lover Nihlus Kryik. Shepard got on her comm to announce the good news.

"Attention crew. I know what we all just went through was tough to endure, so I believe we all have deserved some shore leave. We are headed to the Citadel for a two week long break." announced Shepard.

Shepard left her cabin to head to the mess hall and all the while she could hear the cheers throughout the ship. As she entered the mess hall she saw Nihlus talking to Garrus and his mate Star. Shepard was obviously curious about what they were discussing because they appeared to be in deep conversation. She walked over and joined into the conversation. Nihlus greeted her by wrapping his arm around her waist as they continued.

"So what do you say Nihlus? Would you and Shepard like to join me and Garrus?" asked Star with genuine enthusiasm.

"I don't know. What do you think Shepard?" said Nihlus as he look to Shepard for a response.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you guys are even talking about." stated Shepard with confusion.

"We are inviting you and Nihlus over to our apartment on the Citadel for dinner Shepard." spoke up Garrus.

"So what do you say Shep?" inquired Star with a tinkle in her eyes.

"Sure! Sounds like fun."

"Oh and Shep! Can I ask you to dress formally? I know you aren't very used to it but I'd appreciate it if you would." asked Star.

"Oh ok, but can I ask why?

"Oh well, I kind of plan to do more than just eat dinner... and dressing nice is good for the mood in after dinner activities." said Star with a hint of flirting.

With that she winked at Shepard and grabbed Garrus's hand and lured him back to the main battery.

"We'll contact you when we are ready!" shouted Garrus.

"Star is quite the flirt. Wouldn't you agree Jane?" asked Nihlus.

"That she is" said Shepard as she looked up to her turian.

"Garrus sure is a lucky turian" Nihlus said jealously as he looked back at the other couple.

"Oh...and you're not?" asked Shepard with a wicked smirk.

"I know I'm the luckiest turian in the galaxy" said Nihlus as he wrap his arms around Jane's waist and nuzzled her forehead.

"Star isn't the only one who is a major flirt" smirked Jane. "C'mon we better go get ready."

Jane led Nihlus back up to her cabin to help her get ready for their leave at the Citadel.

Star and Garrus arrived at their apartment to prepare the evening. The shared apartment of the couple was very contemporary. A nice large living room complete with couch, loveseat, recliner, etc. Overall the apartment was nice and cozy. One thing that stuck out however was a hot tub on their apartment's balcony.

"Oh Spirits! I forgot to tell them to bring suits for the hot tub. Damn..." yelled Star.

"It's ok Star, let's just contact them and tell them to bring suits" consoled Garrus.

"Ok Garrus. You contact them and I'll start making dinner. Speaking of which what would you like?"

"Umm... How about some Shatha meat?"

"Sounds good, but Shep can't eat that. It would most definitely kill her."

"I was talking about for you, me, and Nihlus. You could serve Shep one of those Earth steaks from a what do you call it... cow?"

"Strange how you know that... Well anyway, sounds like a plan, but I'll make you and Nihlus Shatha streaks while Shep and I get Cow steaks. I wouldn't want her to feel out of place with the three of us eating different food."

"Good idea."

The night went off without a hitch. Luckily Shepard and Nihlus got the message about the swim suits and were able to pick some up on the Citadel, however they had no idea what for until they got their. The couples spent their dinner reminiscing about past missions and what they all did during Shepard's absence. Everyone was feeling tipsy from the very intoxicating wine that Star had served with dinner, so everyone's guard was lowered, which was exactly what Star had plan. Now time to further the plan.

"So, I take you two brought your swim suits?" asked Star as she traced her finger around the rim of her wine glass.

"Yea, we did. We were actually wondering about why Garrus asked us to bring them. Then we saw the hot tub out on your balcony. From there we just assumed..." replied Shepard with a warm smile.

"Nice foresight, so what do you say the four of us go for a dip?"

"Sure, a nice relaxing soak is just what I need. Nihlus, Garrus, you two in?"

"Definitely." replied Garrus.

"Without question." replied Nihlus.

"Ok then. Let's all get changed." said Star.

* * *

Once the changing was over with, the group met out on the balcony. Shepard and Star looked stunning in their two-pieces'. Star was sporting a black two-piece that left little to the imagination. Shepard sported the same suit just in a rose red color. As for the two turians, they were sporting regular board shorts. Nihlus was wearing a white pare with some kind of alien slogan on it, which really clashed with the color of his skin and plates. Garrus had solid black board shorts. All in all, the picture of the group seemed like a mosaic. "So how hot do you guys like the water?" asked Star as she bent over to adjust the heater on the tub. Garrus, Nihlus, and Shepard caught sight of luscious curves of Star's back side. They all admired the toned and lean legs on Star, not to mention her lower back side which for all species was universal. Shepard and Nihlus gave a jealous look at Garrus who only gave them a smug look back. None of them even noticed that Star was looking at them...

* * *

"Guys! Hello?!" snapped Star as she turned her attention back to the group.

* * *

"Oh. Sorry Star. Nothing above 110 degrees. Uhm... We were just admiring the view..." chirped Garrus with a wide smirk.

* * *

"Oh you all were huh?" giggled Star. "What exactly was I doing that got you all to stand at attention?"

"You know exactly what you were doing Star." chuckled Garrus.

"Maybe... So who's first?"

Nihlus was first to get in. Shepard followed suit and cuddled up against him. Garrus came next, then came Star, who wasted no time and snuggled right into Garrus's lap. Garrus was caught off guard by the immediate intrusion, but in no way thought of it as displeasing. The water felt amazing. It washed away all the built up stress they all had. Shepard was the one that looked like she was having the most fun.

"Mmm... Star this water feel stunning..." moaned Shepard.

"Glad you like it Shepard." replied Star as she turned her attention to her intoxicated looking friend. "Hey you guys know what would make this moment a little fun?"

"What" everyone replied simultaneously.

"How about a game of truth or dare?"

"What game is that?" asked Garrus

"You mean you have never played truth or dare?" replied Star.

"Turians aren't very familiar with human games Star" chuckled Nihlus.

"Well ok, but you have played before right Shep?" said Star as she turned back to Shepard.

"I have. It's a really fun game." said Shepard who at this point was very light headed.

"That it is, so how about we show the boys how to play."

"Sure."

"Ok then Shep, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok. How long can you hold your breath under water?" smirked Star.

The two turians picked up on the game rather quickly and from there the game was just nick picky dares and embarrassing truths. Star noticed that everyone's defenses at this point were non-existent.

"Ok Nihlus your turn." said Star. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok. I dare you to make out with Shepard right here and now, and I mean serious making out, tongues and everything."

"Easy" said Nihlus as he turned to Shepard. The look in Shepard's eyes was all he needed to continue.

The two locked lips like there was no tomorrow. Nihlus grabbed the back of Shepard's head to pull her into the kiss while his tongue pried open her mouth. She eagerly gave him access to her moist mouth. His tongue explored her until it finally found her tongue. Their tongues began to dance in the heat of their passionate kiss. All the while Star and Garrus watched in astonishment. Star felt a tingle build between her thighs, and at the same time she felt Garrus's plates shift very slightly against her thighs showing he was getting just as a aroused by the loving display. Star turned to Garrus and began kissing him just the same. She reached behind his head to massage the soft spot at the base of his fringe which made a low growl of approval emanate from his chest. Eventually they all broke lips because air is so important...(Shepard learned that the hard way).

"That...w-was great." said Star between breaths.

"That is was. Your turn Shepard" said Garrus.

"Ok shoot. Dare."

"Ok." said Garrus with a very mischievous grin plastered to his face. "I dare you to make out with Star..."

"What?!" exclaimed Shepard with an incredulous look. Star remained silent, but gave Garrus a curious -_what the hell and you're very kinky-_ look. Star turned her attention back to Shepard who stared back into her eyes. Star didn't look like she was going to shy away from the dare which made Shepard worry some, but she had to admire her open-mindedness.

"I'm honestly fine with it Shep, if you are..." said Star as she inched herself over to Shepard and Nihlus.

"Star I-..."

"Shh..." whispered Star as she stroked Shepard's cheek and slowly met her lips. Star slowly began to playfully caress Shepard's hips. Shepard moaned in response as she wrapped her arms around Star's head. Star's tongue met up with Shepard's and they quickly began to get acquainted. Garrus and Nihlus watched in complete amazement. Both turians felt their plates shift in the heat of the arousal they were feeling. Eventually Garrus couldn't take anymore and came up from behind Star and began to nip gently at her earlobe. Star groaned in response and set her hands behind Garrus's head and traced her fingers up the back of his head to the soft spot at the base of his fringe. She was rewarded with a low growl. Nihlus couldn't bare watching this display any longer either and tore Shepard away from Star's lips and began to graze his teeth across Shepard's neck. Garrus follow suit by grazing his teeth over the bond mark on Star's neck.

"Ooh... I think we should move this to the bedroom..." moaned Star.

"Couldn't agree more." said Garrus as he lifted Star up in one swift motion and tossed her over his shoulder.

Nihlus lifted Shepard up and cradled her into his chest. Shepard snuggled into his chest as he followed Garrus and Star to their bedroom. None of them took the time to dry off before entering the apartment, but none of them really cared. They were possessed by the need of dirty sex.

* * *

The group made it up to the bedroom, losing their swim suits in the process. Nihlus gently laid Shepard on the bed and began to trace his tongue along her body. He started at her neck and worked his way down to her supple breasts. He cupped them both in his hands as he encircled his tongue around her hard nipples. Shepard gasped at the feeling of his moist tongue teasing her body. She pleaded for him to not stop when she felt him begin to descend on her body again. He reached her thighs and began to massage the inner part of them. He grazed his mandibles across her them seeking entrance which she eagerly obliged. His tongue found her wet folds as he braced her hips. He swirled his tongue around her sex until he slip his tongue inside it. She felt his tongue enter her and couldn't help but gasp at the sensation. She whimpered when his tongue met her clit however. He continued to tease her while Shepard took notice of Star and Garrus.

Garrus pushed Star onto her back, but was quickly taking by surprise when she pull a quick move on him and flipped him onto his back. "You first..." whispered Star as she licked his mandible. Star imitated Nihlus's movements, but mainly put most of her attention at Garrus's sensitive plates, fringe, and waist. When Star reached his plates they shifted completely and right into her eagerly awaited hands. Star began to stroke Garrus slowly until she was caught off guard by his voice. "Star I want to please you too." said Garrus as he stared down at his mate. Star gave him a loving smile and got to her knees. She moved up beside his head and straddled his face giving him complete access to her wet core. She felt his tongue enter her and moaned in response. She leaned down and picked up from where she left off. She kissed down his throbbing member until reaching the hilt; then she slowly licked up his length. From there she slowly took his shaft into her mouth teasing it with her tongue as she eased herself around him. Feeling her mouth around him brought tremendous amounts of pleasure and he was determined to make her feel the same. He began to encircle her clit viciously getting a load moan in response. Her moan vibrated throughout his body and couldn't help the low growl coming from his chest. Star took his motive as a challenge and did something both of them thought to be impossible. -_Can I take him entirely... one way to find out...-_ Star deep-throated his entire cock...

"Aaarrgh... Star stop! Please!" grunted Garrus. "If you keep that up I'll be a goner."

Star withdrew from his throbbing member and giggled in response. She turned her attention to Nihlus and Shepard who were already going at it. Shepard straddled Nihlus and slowly rose and fell along his length. Shepard face was flush and her breathing appeared to be very heavy, as was Nihlus's. Star continued to watch until she felt Garrus flip her back onto her back. Garrus positioned himself on top of her and placed his eagerly awaited member at Star's warm entrance. He slowly entered Star making sure she got the necessary time to adjust to his girth. She gasped when he first entered her, but then began to whimper when he began to thrust into her at an agonizingly slow pace. Garrus stared into her face; she had her eyes closed as she whimpered. He could see he was winning the battle here until she felt her buck against him. She opened her eyes and stared into his in daring challenge. "If you keep up this pace, I will not hesitate to flip you over and ride you like a shatha.." threatened Star. Garrus complied with Star's threat and began to thrust into her faster. She gripped onto his back and dug her nails into him. Garrus hissed in response as he felt her nails dig into his skin. He knew she was getting close. Star felt her high about to take her over when she heard Shepard cry out in ecstasy. She heard Nihlus's growl that follow. Hearing both of them reach their highs was all it took for Star to fly over her edge. She screamed Garrus's name as she found her high. Garrus's felt her walls tighten around his length and hearing his name called out by his mate was all it took. He flooded her with his warmth as he buried his face into her neck trying to catch his breathing.

As they came down from their high, they took notice of Shepard and Nihlus enjoying their passionate display of affection. Garrus slid out of Star and cuddled up against her.

"That... was f-fun..." sighed Star between heavy breaths. "Anyone up for round two?"

"Yes." everyone unanimously answered.

"Ok then."

Star grabbed Shepard off Nihlus and dragged her off the bed. When Shepard got to her feet Star whispered a plan into her ear. Even with their high sense of hearing the two turians couldn't decipher what was being said. The two girls turned back to their lovers and gave mischievous grins. The girls walked over and pushed the boys away from the bed and approach opposite sides. They got of all fours and faced each other. They turned their attention back to the two turians whose plates had completely shifted again at the idea they were presented. Garrus and Nihlus graciously oblige to their girls' ideas and positioned themselves behind their respected mates.

Garrus drove into Star in one fluid motion; he didn't even give her the chance to adjust, although she really didn't need it. Their previous excursion made her more than ready. Nihlus slowly enter Shepard imitating the same torture that Garrus put on Star. Shepard moaned in response as all of Nihlus ridges hit all the right spots within her. At first it was nice until, just like Star, Shepard became irritated with the slow and agonizing pace of her turian partner. Shepard was about to threaten Nihlus when suddenly she heard Star cry out in pleasure. Shepard turned back to Star and watched her collapse head first onto the bed as she saw Garrus drive deeper and faster into her. Shepard started to worry that Garrus was being to rough until she heard Star shout at Garrus.

"Yes! Just like that Garrus! Just like that! Ohhh..." shouted Star as she clenched the bedsheets hanging on for dear life. Garrus hissed at her as he felt her walls tighten around him.

Shepard saw her friend was dangerously close to reaching her high, so Shepard decided to help get her there. Shepard gently leaned down on Star's head and began to stroke her brown locks. Star looked up into Shepard's eyes and saw unimaginable lust burning within her pupils. She leaned into Star and pressed her lips tightly against Star's. Star felt all the desire behind Shepard's kiss like a blazing inferno of emotion. She lost herself in Shepard's kiss and just let her body release. Star cried out as she came. Garrus drove as deep as he possibly could and soon found his release. He let out a feral roar as he released his warmth into her. Seeing both her friends find their highs made Shepard reach her's as well. Shepard mind went blank as she came as she clentched onto Star's neck pulling her down into the bedsheets. She felt Nihlus speed up his pace then felt his warmth thereafter.

They all collapsed side by side on the bed and tried to regulate their exasperated breathing. Finally, when their breathing became steady, Star's mischievous grin returned to her face.

"So, round three?" asked Star as she looked around at her bed mates.

"You are really trying to test our stamina Star... but I'm game." said Garrus with a grin.

Nihlus nodded giving his response. Everyone was game for round three, everyone except Shepard. Star looked down at her tired friend and felt a small bit of pity.

"Shepard... Are you good to go?" asked Star with some concern.

"Yea... I- just need a little breather." replied Shepard who appeared exhausted at this point.

"No. I don't think you can handle another session unless... we find you some 'lite' work" said Star who looked at her friend with caring eyes.

"Hmm..." mumbled Star as she raised her hand to her chin to think.

Star's wide grin returned as she turned back to Garrus who looked at her with curiosity. Star rolled Garrus onto his back and straddled his waist. He gave her a puzzled look, but liked where the situation was going.

"Come straddle Garrus's face Shep." said Star as she pointed her finger from Shepard to Garrus.

"Star I- don'..." replied Shepard.

"It's ok Shep. I don't mind sharing if you don't..." said Star as she looked from Shepard to Nihlus.

Everyone saw where this idea was going. Shepard shrugged in acceptance and shifted over and lifted herself onto Garrus's face. He wasted no time and began to lick Shepard's folds then felt his plates shift releasing his rock hard member as Star grinded her hips against his sensitive plates. Star slid down his length and let out a soft moan as she reached his hilt. She began to playfully caress Shepard's breasts getting small moans as a reward. All the while, Nihlus watched as he felt his plates shift in growing arousal. He continued to watch until he saw Star's lustful blue eyes lock onto him.

"C'mon Ni. I'm not shy..." said Star as she laid down across Garrus's chest.

Nihlus turned to Shepard for approval and saw her give a warm smile and nod. Nihlus picked himself up and positioned himself at Star's second entrance. He teasingly prodded and poked her back door trying to see how tight she was. Star let out small giggles and moans to his caution. She stopped moving up and down Garrus's length giving her full attention to Nihlus. Nihlus focused and slowly forced himself inside Star. -_Spirits... you're so tight!_- Star cried out at the top of her lungs to the feeling of two Palaven love spears fill her. Nihlus looked worryingly at her and stopped his pace.

"Too much Star?" asked Nihlus.

"Ni, if you stop now I will not hesitate to kill you." sighed Star in between breaths.

He took that as a word to continue. He began a steady pace and gingerly increase thrusts as he went along. Star also felt Garrus begin to trust into her as well. Star's body was overcome by extreme pleasure as she felt the ridges rubbing all the right stops in both her holes; she just let her body go and let the boys do all the work. She buried her face into Garrus's chest seeking any kind of way to hold on to the fabric of reality. She screamed and cried out in uncontrollable pleasure as the pair increase their debt and pace. Shepard saw and heard all of Star cries and couldn't help but be very turned on. That combined with Garrus ferociously teasing her clit with his tongue made her release come quicker that she expected. Shepard came very violently as Garrus opened his maw awaiting her love juices, which he eagerly lapped up. After that last remaining orgasm Shepard collapsed onto the bed and fell right asleep leaving only Star and the two turians left in the game.

Star could barely hold out any longer. The feeling of both of them inside her was just too much to stand. The forward and backward motion combined with the two turian's plates crashing up against her body, one of of which kept teasing her clit with every thrust, brought unbearable surges of pleasure. She felt her mind become a white haze and her body shudder violently as she screamed both Nihlus's and Garrus's names. That was the last straw for both of them. They mercilessly pounded Star until both of them let out feral roars followed by satisfied growls. Star felt both of their releases inside her and shuddered again from the aftershock. After she finally finished her body went limp against Garrus's chest. Nihlus pulled out and fell beside Shepard who was already completely knocked down.

Nihlus cuddled up against Shepard and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his warm embrace. He began to purr in contentment as he let sleep over take him from this more than welcome experience. Garrus wrapped his arms around Star's limp body that was still sprawl out on top of him. Her body may have been limp but she wasn't asleep. She looked up at him with a warm smile and he returned the smile.

"Best...night...ever..." whispered Star.

"Agreed" said Garrus as he rolled to his side and cuddled up against Star. He nuzzled her forehead which she warmly returned with a small kiss on his mandible. He also began to purr which was a most welcome sound to her ears. The purr, however, somewhat linked up with Nihlus's purr and sounded like a harmonic symphony. Star thought of it as a lullaby lulling her to sleep which soon over took them as well.

The next morning Star was the first one to wake up. She found herself in a tangled mass of limbs and bodies but managed to carefully get out of bed... taking care to not wake any of her bed mates. She made her way into the living room where she was expecting to see a certain someone...

Just like she thought, there he was in all his glory, sitting on the couch just waiting for her to come see him. Dagon with his piercing red eyes and silver colored head of hair.

"Seems like someone really enjoyed their night, wouldn't you agree?" Dagon asked with a smug look on his face.

"You're damn right I did, but that's not the reason you're here are you?

"You got that right, but I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here."

"I wanna here you say it..."

"Fine. You won the bet..."

"Ha! Told you I could get them to do it."

"Yea. You proved me wrong. I was surprised to see Garrus help you get there though."

"Yea he's a sweetheart."

"And a very kinky one at that..." said Dagon as he winked at Star. "So, what do you want in return for winning the bet?"

"I'll let you know later. Right now I have some house guests I _know_ will be needing breakfast."


End file.
